


Memories

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, PTSD-ish?, Past, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Wattson swore she saw something in the labs, telling her friend and wanting to investigate what happened when she was a child.Path used to work at the labs for a time being.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Apex! I really liked this prompt so I might write some more memories for the other Legends.

"I swear, the apparition was here when I was a little girl, Renee."

* * *

Little Natalie had wandered away from her father, wandering through the somewhat quiet corridors. She approached a set of double doors, pushing them open with all of her might to see a lone operating chair in the center of the room. What she saw remained with her forever. A pale whisp like figure, human in appearance was staring at the seat. The doors closed behind the little girl with an audible click, attracting the attention of both the figure and scientist in the room. And just as quickly as those pale ghosty eyes had bored into her soul, the figure disappeared. The scientist was approaching her with arms raised.

“Little one, I don’t think you should be here…” He cooed as he drew closer. Natalie wasn’t familiar with the man and turned on her heels, running through the doors as someone else had pulled it open.

“Papa, Papa!” She yelled as she ran down the halls, retracing her steps back to her father. Tears were beginning to stain her cheeks as she was afraid of being caught by someone she didn’t recognize. As she turned around to see look behind her, she ran into someone.

“Natalie! What’s the matter, mon bébé?” Luc was worried about his little one, seeing her tear-stained cheeks and picking her up to comfort her. He looked over to his colleague who shrugged his shoulders.

“Ther-There was a-a ghost… And a scary man was coming to get me.” She whimpered, her voice steadying as she held onto her father’s hair. Just as she mentioned the man, he was seen running down the corridor and stopped in front of the three.

“I’m so sorry gentlemen, that young girl seems to have somehow wandered down here. I can tak-”

“You’re doing nothing to my daughter. Alexander and I were just getting familiarized with the facility when my daughter got frightened.”

“Dr. Alexandar Nox? Wait, you’re daughter? Dr. Luc Paquette? I’m sorry but your daughter ran into a very dangerous room.” The man’s eyebrows narrowed at the French scientist who stared at him, comforting his little bundle. But when the scientist turned to look at Alexander he was meant with a threatening gaze that made him look away.

“I trust her judgment more than yours, monsieur. She understands danger though, was there a reason why she would be running from you?”

“I- Wel- I’ll be on my way then.” The man stuttered out, turning around and muttering under his breath about children. Luc turned his attention back to his sniffling daughter.

“Natalie, you know not to go anywhere you shouldn’t.”

“Oui, Papa. But I saw a ghost! I know I did.” She said adamantly, her eyes showing her determination to make her father believe.

“Okay bébé, we won’t go to where the ghost is. Maybe you saw some lights or some stray electricity.” He patted her head and gave her a big hug.

“We’ll investigate this further later, but now, I believe you must be hungry, Ms. Paquette.” Alexander was met with wide eyes and a grin as Natalie nodded her head. The gentlemen making their way towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Natalie, I think that was just your imagination. This used to be an old research facility, there's nothing here anymore."

Wattson approached the doors, the metal ringing off of the vacant walls. They were in the middle of a game and had just recovered from a fight, making their way towards the ring. Their third was Pathfinder who was making his way over to the two after looting the deathboxes for better gear. 

"I want to go inside." Wattson motioned to the doors.

"Wha-why? I told you, there's nothing inside, everything's gone."

"If there really is nothing here anymore, I want to figure out exactly what had happened. Maybe we can still access the systems. I don't know but this memory has been bothering me for quite some time." 

"Natalie, seriously, some memories are just not worth uncovering." Wraith's eyes bore back at Wattson's, eyes that scream from experience. 

"This will help give me some closure, I never got the chance to ask Papa again. Please?" Wattson pleaded. Wraith broke eye contact and sighed. 

"Fine. But we can't take long, the ring's coming."

"Great! Don't worry, I'll fence off the entrances." She giggled as she started on her task.

Wraith only shook her head as she entered, Path coming up behind them. 

"Hi, friends! Are we exploring the labs? I believe I've done my fair share at this location." The two ladies stopped in their tracks and turned around to stare at the scout.

"You've been here before Path?" Wraith spoke, voice barely louder than a whisper. 

"Yes! I used to work here, cleaning, and whatever else they wanted me to do. I have to say, the people here were not nice. They did horrible things." Path's screen had a crying face as his demeanor dropped. A realization hit Wraith. 

"Wait, did they... do something to you?" She heard a gasp from Wattson.

"I... I'd rather not talk about it, friends. I will say this, they are horrible people." Path shuffled as he eyed the floors. 

* * *

“Very interesting, a MRVN this advanced must have some kind of identification or a connection to the ingenious scientist. Tell me Marvin, do you know who built you?” The man prodded at Path.

“I do not friend! That’s what I plan on doing though, working around to see if I can find my creator.” Path looked at him, the light blinding his optic as he was being interrogated.

“What do you mean you don’t! Surely you must have met them, whoever they were.” The man stormed around the room before stopping in front of a monitor, reaching over to start typing.

“I’m sorry friend but I did not see them when I ‘woke up’. The whole facility was shut down and there was no one in sight. I even looked through some of the data and I couldn’t find who was working on me.” Path couldn’t help but feel some kind of weight on him, feeling heavier as he answered the man’s questions. 

“Fine, if you’re not going to tell me, I’m going to figure it out from the inside.” The man pressed a button and the MRVN felt waves of electricity rushing through him. He knew he was capable of pain, but this was immense. It was too much before his systems forcibly shut down from the overexertion.

* * *

Wraith felt her blood boiling before turning around, knowing where to go, and walking to it with haste.

“Renee?” Wattson questioned as the skirmisher passed her.

“We’re getting to the bottom of this, one way or another.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
